Ever Since Then
by SayakaLie
Summary: 1 Tahun setelah Kagome memutuskan untuk tinggal di Era Sengoku Jidai, Apa yang terjadi pada pasangan kesayangan kita ini? /FirstFF\
1. (1) Yukata

**Ever Since Then**

 **by SayakaLie**

 _Chapter 1 : Yukata_

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di era sengoku jidai. Seorang miko berparas cantik berambut hitam tampak sedang mengumpulkan berbagai macam tanaman obat

"Kagome Sama!" panggilan dari seorang gadis kecil berusia kira-kira 12 tahun itu menghentikan miko tersebut dari kegiatannya.

"Ohayo, Rin chan!" Sapa Kagome sambil mengangkat keranjang berisi berbagai macam tanaman obat yang ia kumpulkan dari kebun milik Jinenji-san.

Sudah kira-kira 1 tahun semenjak Kagome memutuskan untuk tinggal di era feudal. Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah sejak itu, kecuali statusnya yang sekarang.

Ya, statusnya yang sudah menikah dengan Inuyasha.

"Kagome sama, ada yang mencarimu" ucap gadis kecil itu sambil terengah-engah sehabis berlari mencari Kagome ke seluruh pelosok desa.

"Si-siapa?" Belum sempat Rin menjawab pertanyaan Kagome, tampal sebuah angin puting beliung mendekat ke arahnya

"Kagome!!" terdengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinga Kagome dari angin puting beliung itu.

"Kagome, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" Ucap Koga seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Kagome sementara Kagome hanya bisa speechless

"Ko-koga" Kagome yang masih terkejut hanya bisa speechless dan tidak bisa berkata apa apa

"Ada apa Kagome? Kau terlihat pu- Tunggu dulu Kagome, kenapa aku mencium bau si anjing kampung dari seluruh tubuhmu?!" Koga langsung mengendus-endus tubuh Kagome sementara Kagome hanya bisa mematung dan bingung harus menjawab apa

"Jangan bilang si anjing kampung itu menyentuhmu saat aku tidak ada, Kagome!" Ucapan Koga itu membuat Kagome semakin mematung sementara Rin hanya bisa menatap Koga dengan tatapan bingung

"Ano, Koga sama, Bukannya kau juga sedang menyentuh tangan Kagome sama?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan polosnya

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah, Kagome tidak akan kubiarkan si anjing kampung itu hidup setelah melakukan hal seperti itu padamu! Kau tunggu saja disini, Kagome!" Koga langsung berlari menjauh mengikuti bau Inuyasha

"Ko-Koga.." Kagome yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa speechless

.

.

.

"Hei Miroku, Kau menipu penduduk desa sebelah kan!" Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada malasnya. Tadi pagi, Inuyasha dan Miroku berangkat ke desa sebelah untuk membasmi siluman monyet yang mengamuk. Setelah itu, Miroku meminta imbalan uang yang sangat banyak seperti biasanya. Kini, mereka sedang berjalan pulang menuju desa.

"Inuyasha, itu namanya balas jasa" Ucap Miroku dengan nada sok bijaknya

"Keh, balas jasa ndasmu! (?) lebih mirip pemerasan menurutku" Inuyasha melipat tangan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain dari wajah Miroku.

"Uang ini mau kupakai untuk membelikan Sango sebuah yukata baru" Ujar Miroku sambil menatap sejumlah uang yang sedang ia pegang

"Yukata baru? Memangnya ada apa dengan yukatanya yang sekarang? Robek saat melawan youkai? Atau hanyut saat dicuci di sungai??"

"Bukan begitu. Tunggu Inuyasha, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" Ucap Miroku yang tiba-tiba mendekat dan menatap lurus ke mata Inuyasha

"Na-nani?" Inuyasha langsung reflek menjauh dari Miroku yang wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya.

"Selama ini apa kau pernah memberikan sesuatu pada Kagome sama?" Tanya Miroku dengan nada serius

"Ka-Kagome?" pikir Inuyasha sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu

 **-FlashBack-**

 _"INUYASHA KAU KEMANA KAN RAMENKU!!" teriak Kagome sambil mencari-cari Inuyasha di rumah milik kedua pasangan itu_ _"INUYASHA, JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI! AKU TAU KAU ADA DISINI!" Teriak Kagome setelah melihat cap kaki yang mengotori lantai kayu rumahnya_ _"INUYASHA OSUWARI!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh yang sangat keras dari luar rumahnya_

 **-End Of FlashBack-**

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu??" Tanya Miroku penasaran

"Sebagai gantinya, Aku memberikannya ikan bakar milikku" Jawab Inuyasha dengan nada polosnya sementara Miroku langsung tersungkur di tanah mendengar jawaban dari sahabat hanyou nya itu(?)

"Inuyasha, itu namanya bukan memberi tapi mengganti" Ucap Miroku sambil menyanyi lagu Eta Terangkanlah di dalam hatinya(?)

"Ah, itu sama saja! Yang penting kan aku sudah memberikannya sesuatu!" Seru Inuyasha tidak mau kalah

"Ini gawat. Jika terus dibiarkan, rumah tangga Inuyasha dan Kagome sama akan berada dalam bahaya! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Pikir Miroku dalam hatinya

"Inuyasha! Hari ini kita mampir dulu ke kota!" Ujar Miroku tiba-tiba lalu langsung menyeret Inuyasha

"BIKSU SESAT! AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Inuyasha sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari seretan Miroku(?)

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru sama, chotto matte!" seru seorang siluman kecil berwarna hijau sambil mengejar-ngejar Sesshomaru, youkai terkece sejagad raya

"Jaken" Panggil Sesshomaru yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya menyebabkan Jaken langsung menabraknya dan terjatuh

"Belikan yukata yang dijual di toko itu" Perintah Sesshomaru sambil menjatuhkan sejumlah uang yang langsung ditangkap oleh Jaken

"Ano Sesshomaru sama, Tapi sepertinya yukata yang dijual adalah yukata wan-"

"Bukan untukku, baka" Potong Sesshomaru seraya memberikan deathglarenya pada Jaken

"A-artinya untuk Rin, Sesshomaru sama? Ba-Baik, Sesshomaru sama! Jaken akan segera membelikannya untuk anda!"

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru sama selalu lebih memperhatikan Rin daripada aku! Bertahun-tahun mengikutinya, ia tidak pernah membelikanku hakama baru!" Pikir Jaken dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, karena terlalu banyak melamun ia menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh

"Aww" rintihnya

"Jaken??" Ternyata tak lain tak bukan Inuyasha lah yang ditabrak Jaken. Inuyasha langsung menarik leher Jaken dan mengangkatnya keatas hingga sejajar wajahnya

"Jaken, apa yang kau lakukan disini didepan toko pakaian wanita?? Jangan bilang kau melarikan diri dari Sesshomaru" Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada mengejek

"Enak saja kau bilang! Aku, Jaken sudah melayani Sesshomaru sama selama bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin melarikan diri dari Sesshomaru sama!" Seru Jaken

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jaken?" Tanya Miroku penasaran

"Aku sedang melaksanakan perintah Sesshomaru sama! Sesshomaru sama menyuruhku membeli yukata! Inuyasha, sekarang turunkan aku!" Seru Jaken dengan emosi

"Keh! mana mungkin Sesshomaru membelikanmu yukata! Tidak akan cocok denganmu!" ucap Inuyasha dengan nada mengejek

"Bukan untukku, hanyou baka!" seketika Inuyasha langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Jaken dan menjatuhkan Jaken ke tanah

"Kalau begitu, apakah untuk Rin?" Tanya Miroku

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Sango chaan!" panggil Kagome sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sango yang sedang menggendong bayinya

"Kagome chan, Apakah su- hoshi sama berkunjung ke rumahmu?" Tanya Sango dengan wajah khawatir

"Ti-tidak, Justru Inuyasha juga belum pulang daritadi pagi" Jawab Kagome

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka saat melawan siluman di desa sebelah" Ucap Sango semakin khawatir

"Tapi kudengar, siluman di desa sebelah sudah berhasil dibasmi" Jawab Kagome berusaha menenangkan Sango

"Kalau begitu..."

 **-Sango's Imagination-**

 _"Hoshi sama, Kau hebat sekali! Bisa melawan siluman dengan sekali tebas!" Ujar seorang gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah kiri Miroku_ _"Itu sudah biasa bagiku, nona" Ucap Miroku dengan tawa bahagianya_ _"Hoshi sama, sugoii" Puji gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah kanan Miroku_ _"Nona, apa kau mau melahirkan anakku?"_

 **-End Of Sango's Imagination-**

"E-etto Sango chan, Miroku kan bersama Inuyasha"

"Mungkin Miroku sudah menularkan pengaruh buruknya pada Inuyasha!" seru Sango sambil mengepalkan tangannya sembari menahan emosinya terhadap Miroku

"NA-NANI?!"

Tiba-tiba Koga menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Sango

"Kagome, aku sudah mencari si anjing kampung ke seluruh desa tapi dia tidak ada!" Ucap Koga dengan napasnya masih terengah-engah

"Na-nani?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua benar-benar berselingkuh" Ucap Sango pelan

"Apa katamu?! Si anjing kampung berselingkuh? Dari siapa?!" Tanya Koga dengan tidak sabaran

"Kagome, kau tinggalkan saja si anjing kampung tukang selingkuh itu! Ikutlah denganku, Kagome" Pinta Koga

"APA KAU BILANG SERIGALA KURUS?!" Tiba tiba Inuyasha dan Miroku muncul begitu saja dan Inuyasha langsung melabrak Koga dan mengeluarkan tessaiga nya

"AKU BILANG KAU ANJING KAMPUNG MESUM TUKANG SELINGKUH! " seru Koga sambil mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Inuyasha

"Na-nani?!" seru Inuyasha kaget

"KAU PASTI SUDAH MENYENTUH KAGOME SAAT AKU TIDAK ADA KAN! AKU MENCIUM BAU BUSUKMU DI TUBUH KAGOME! LALU SETELAH ITU KAU PERGI BERSELINGKUH!" seru Koga sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Inuyasha sementara Inuyasha memasang wajah syoknya

"HEH BAKA! AKU DAN KAGOME SUDAH MENIKAH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara hati patah dari dalam hati Koga

"Benar itu Kagome?" Tanya Koga dengan wajah tertunduk

"Gomenne Koga, Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi-" ucapan Kagome langsung terpotong dengan kepergian Koga

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar itu, Koga hanya bisa duduk termenung di bukit tempat biasa ia menyendiri mengingat kawanannya yang terbunuh karna Naraku.

"Kagome.." Pikir Koga dalam hatinya. Andai ia yang pertama kali bertemu Kagome, mungkin ia lah yang akan mendapatkan Kagome bukan Inuyasha si anjing kampung itu.

"Koga" panggilan dari seorang gadis berambut merah menyadarkan Koga dari lamunannya, Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Koga

"Biarkan aku menemanimu disini, Koga" Ucap Ayame pelan

"Ayame.."

.

.

.

Merasakan hawa mematikan yang terpancar dari tubuh Sango, Kagome dan Inuyasha memutuskan untuk pulang tapi tentu saja Kagome masih marah pada Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA BAKA TUKANG SELINGKUH!" Teriak Kagome sesampainya di rumah

"AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH, BAKA!"

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH LALU KAU PERGI KEMANA!" teriak Kagome tidak mau kalah , tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan pada sebuah bungkusan yang ada di tangan Inuyasha yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan

"Apa itu, Inuyasha?" tanya Kagome seketika sambil berusaha merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Inuyasha

"Kagome, ini bukan apa-apa!" seru Inuyasha sambil berusaha menghalangi Kagome supaya tidak merebut bungkusan itu

"INUYASHA OSUWARI!" Seru Kagome menyebabkan Inuyasha langsung terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak etis, Sementara Kagome langsung merebut dan membuka bungkusan itu terlihat sebuah yukata cantik berwarna merah muda dengan motif bergaris-garis dan didalamnya terselip sebuah kertas dengan tulisan "Untuk Kagome"

"I-Inuyasha" Ucap Kagome dengan perasaan terharu

"Keh. Sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh" Ucap Inuyasha dengan ketus

"Gomenne Inuyasha" Ujar Kagome

"Sebenarnya yukata itu akan kuberikan minggu depan, Tapi kau sudah membukanya sekarang" Ucap Inuyasha masih dengan nada kesal

"Kenapa minggu depan?" Tanya Kagome

"Minggu depan ulang tahunmu kan. Kata Miroku, wanita senang diberi hadiah jadi aku memberikannya untukmu. Aku tidak mau kau tidak bahagia dan menyesal tinggal denganku. Aku mau kau bahagia sudah menikah dan tinggal denganku" Ucap Inuyasha dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya

"A-arigato Inuyasha. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal menikah denganmu" Ucap Kagome langsung memeluk hanyou berjubah merah itu.

"Aku juga akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia" Jawab Inuyasha dalam hatinya

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Seru Rin saat melihat youkai tampan berambut silver yang tengah berjalan kearahnya itu

"Rin, ini untukmu" Ujar Sesshomaru dengan nada datarnya sambil menyerahkan yukata yang baru saja ia beli kepada Rin

"Arigato Sesshomaru sama! Sugoii, ini cantik sekali" Ucap Rin sambil membuka bingkisan yang baru saja ia terima

"Sesshomaru sama, Kau akan kemana?" Tanya Rin melihat Sesshomaru yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Mendengar pertanyaannya diacuhkan, Rin bertanya kembali dengan volume lebih keras

"SESSHOMARU SAMA, APA KAU AKAN KEMBALI?"

"Ya" Jawab Sesshomaru tanpa menoleh sama sekali

"Aku pasti kembali Rin" ujarnya dalam hati

.

.

.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

Hai minna, ini fanfic pertama yang aku tulis jadi gomen kalo masih banyak penulisan EYD yang ngaco. Rencananya sih, aku masih mau terusin fanfic ini mungkin akan diapdet 2-3 hari lagi. Jangan lupa dicomment ya supaya aku tau apa respon kalian


	2. (2) Gara-gara Kakao

**Ever Since Then**

 **By SayakaLie**

 _Chapter 2 : Gara-gara Kakao_

.

.

.

- **FlashBack** -

"Hei Miroku! Kau punya makanan tidak?!" Tanya Inuyasha sambil menggerutu seperti biasanya

"Inuyasha, kau rese kalau lagi lapar" Jawab Miroku sambil meniru kata-kata dari sebuah iklan coklat , berteman lama dengan Inuyasha membuatnya sudah kebal dengan gerutuan hanyou itu.

"Keh. Harusnya tadi aku tidak usah menemanimu pergi ke desa sebelah" Seru Inuyasha makin jengkel. Tadi pagi Miroku mengajaknya pergi ke desa sebelah untuk membasmi siluman jahat tetapi ternyata siluman yang ditemui cukup sulit untuk dilawan sehingga mereka baru bisa kembali di malam hari.

"Mohon bersabar ini ujian" Jawab Miroku dengan wajah sok bijaknya

"Lain kali aku akan menebasmu dengan tess-" Belum sempat Inuyasha menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ia mencium suatu bau yang asing

"Miroku pohon apa itu?" Tanya Inuyasha sambil menunjuk pohon yang menghasilkan bau-bauan asing tersebut

"Aku juga tidak tau" Jawab Miroku setelah mendekati dan mengamati pohon tersebut

"Miroku, pohon ini ada buahnya!" Seru Inuyasha lalu langsung memetik dan memakannya tanpa menghiraukan larangan Miroku

"Inuyasha! Kita tidak tau buah itu beracun apa tidak!" Seru Miroku tapi larangannya diacuhkan oleh Inuyash yang langsung memakan buah itu

"Hoekk! Rasanya pahit!" Seru Inuyasha setelah melepehkan buah itu keluar dari mulutnya

.

.

"Inuyasha baka!" Seru Kagome setelah melihat buah yang dibawa oleh Miroku, Ternyata buah itu adalah biji kakao.

"Keh. Mana kutau itu buah apa! Lagipula tidak akan berdampak apapun padaku! Tubuh kita itu berbeda" Ucap Inuyasha sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Kakao itu berbahaya untuk anjing, tau?!" Seru Kagome sambil melipat tangannya dengan wajah kesal

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anjing! Itu pasti hanya berlaku untuk anjing di jamanmu kan! Wanita sepertimu memang menyebalkan!" Gerutu Inuyasha lagi

"APA KAU BILANG?! INUYASHA OSUWARI!"

 **-End Of FlashBack-**

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Inuyasha demam tinggi dan tubuhnya menggigil. Kagome sudah memberinya obat dari tanaman obat tapi sakitnya tak kunjung turun.

"Kagome, Jika terus dibiarkan kurasa tubuh Inuyasha-" Belum sempat Miroku menyelesaikan kata-katanya Kagome langsung berdiri

"Miroku-sama, Aku akan pergi ke duniaku! Tolong jaga Inuyasha" Ucap Kagome yang langsung memotong ucapan Miroku lalu langsung bergegas mengambil berbagai macam tanaman obat yang ia petik dari kebun miliknya

"Cho-chotto" Seru Miroku tapi dihiraukan oleh Kagome yang langsung melesat ke sumur pemakan tulang

"Hoshi-sama, bukankah kau bilang Inuyasha akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sango

"Iya tapi Kagome-sama tidak mendengar penjelasanku sampai selesai"

.

.

.

"Arigato ojii-san, sudah mau membeli tanaman obat yang kujual" sehabis Kagome pergi ke dunianya ia segera menjual tanaman obat yang ia petik ke sebuah toko obat-obatan herbal, Untungnya ia mendapat uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli obat untuk Inuyasha

"Tidak miko-sama, Aku lah yang beruntung karena dapat membeli tanaman obat yang begitu langka di jaman seperti ini" Ucap kakek penjual obat-obatan herbal tersebut

.

.

Kagome sudah berkeliling mencari obat penawar racun untuk anjing tapi tidak ada , ya tentu saja untuk anjing Inuyasha kan siluman anjing(?) Kata apoteker yang tadi, butuh resep dari dokter hewan untuk menebus obat penawar racun anjing. Tapi kan tidak mungkin membawa Inuyasha ke dokter hewan, bisa kacau dunia persilatan(?)

Langit sudah gelap tapi Kagome belum juga menemukan obat untuk Inuyasha

"Aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum menemukan obat untuk Inuyasha" pikir Kagome dalam hati sambil terus menelusuri jalan dengan langit yang kian gelap. Namun tiba-tiba saat Kagome melewati sebuah gang gelap ada 4 orang gangster yang menghadangnya

"Beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan miko cantik sepertimu di hari seperti ini" Seorang gangster dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya berjalan kian dekat ke arah Kagome

Kagome terus berjalan mundur tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat untuk menolong

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" Tanya gangster yang sepertinya ketua dari gerombolan itu

"TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Kagome yang kemudian langsung berlari namun sayangnya ia ditangkap oleh para gangster itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Kagome pada gangster yang tengah menyeret tubuhnya, di benaknya ia teringat Inuyasha yang sedang sakit tidak mungkin Inuyasha akan datang menolongnya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KAGOME!" tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang sudah familiar di telinga Kagome disusul suara pukulan yang cukup keras

"Jadi ini pacarnya" Ucap salah satu gangster yang menarik Kagome

"Menarik sekali seorang miko dengan seorang cosplayer"

"MATI KAU!" Teriak Inuyasha lalu langsung melayangkan tinjuannya pada para gangster itu, dalam sekejap mereka semua sudah tidak sadarkan diri

"Kagome" Panggil Inuyasha pelan melihat Kagome yang hanya terduduk sambil sedikit menangis

"Inuyasha, aku takut" Kagome langsung memeluk Inuyasha sambil menangis

"Tidak apa-apa Kagome, sekarang sudah aman. Aku akan selalu melindungimu"

.

.

.

"Jadi Inuyasha baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagome pada Miroku

"Ya tentu saja, dia itu kan setengah manusia jadi lama kelamaan darah manusianya akan menetralisir racun yang disebabkan oleh kakao itu" Jelas Miroku

"Harusnya saat itu kau menunggu penjelasanku sampai selesai, Kagome-sama" Ucap Miroku lagi

"Tunggu, jadi benda ini beracun untuk anjing?" Tanya Inuyasha sambil menunjuk-nunjuk biji kakao yang sedang dipegang Miroku

"Ya, untung saja kau itu hanyou jadi racunnya tidak sampai membahayakanmu" Jelas Miroku tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran licik di otak Inuyasha

"Heheheh, Sesshomaru lihat saja pembalasanku" Ucap Inuyasha dengan tawa evilnya

"Kagome-sama, aku merasakan hawa siluman yang sangat kuat disini" Miroku berbisik ke Kagome sambil melirik ke arah Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, teganya kau berpikiran seperti itu terhadap onii-san" Ucap Kagome dengan 2 buah sudut siku-siku di samping dahinya

"Benar-benar adik yang mengerikan" Ujar Miroku sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"INUYASHA OSUWARI"

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Gimana ceritanya kali ini? makin absurd kah? semoga kalian tetep suka baca ceritanya thx for reading


	3. (3) Hadiah untuk Sesshomaru!

**Ever Since Then**

 **By SayakaLie**

 _Chapter 3 : Hadiah untuk Sesshomaru?!_

.

.

.

Kagome mengajak Inuyasha pergi ke dunianya untuk mengunjungi keluarganya tetapi ternyata mama , jii-san dan sota sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Oy Kagome, pakaian ini aneh sekali!" seru Inuyasha sambil menarik narik kaos dan jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya

"Urusai! Cepat pakai topimu!" Ucap Kagome sambil memakaikan topi pada kepala Inuyasha lalu segera menarik Inuyasha keluar dari pertokoan.

"Kagome, ngomong-ngomong kau dapat uang darimana?" Tanya Inuyasha

"Oh itu, aku menjual tanaman obat dari kebun milik Jineji-san. Kita tidak boleh menyusahkan mama dan jii-san" Jawab Kagome

"Ohh begitu"

"Ayo pergi, Inuyasha" Ajak Kagome sambil menarik tangan Inuyasha

.

.

.

"Inuyasha, berhenti bertingkah seperti itu!" Seru Kagome melihat tingkah Inuyasha yang daritadi memperhatikan tumpukan ramen yang dijual di pasar swalayan

"Kagome, belikan aku itu" Pinta Inuyasha

"Ya ya, tapi kita juga harus membelikan oleh-oleh yang lainnya" Ujar Kagome

"Memangnya kau mau membeli apa saja?" Tanya Inuyasha

"Alat pemanas untuk Kaede-sama, perlengkapan bayi untuk Miroku dan Sango, snack untuk Shippo, kimono untuk Kohaku dan Rin lalu.." Kagome terlihat masih berpikir

"Lalu? Kau sudah menyebutkan semua orang"

"Inuyasha! Apa yang harus kuberikan untuk onii-san??" Tanya Kagome pada Inuyasha secara tiba-tiba

"Nani?? Untuk apa kau memberikan hadiah pada si brengsek itu!" Inuyasha menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh

"Inuyasha OSUWARI!"

"Sialan kau, Kagome!!" Teriak Inuyasha dengan posisi jatuh yang sangat tidak etis

"Teganya kau berbicara seperti itu pada onii-san, OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARIII!!!"

.

.

.

"Oy Kagome! Kapan sih kita pulang?!" Teriak Inuyasha sambil menggerutu namun tetap berjalan mengikuti dari belakang

"Sebentar lagi!

"Keh. Menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

"Arigato Kagome-chan! Kelihatannya Misa sangat menyukai benda ini" Ucap Sango setelah meletakan bayinya kedalam boks bayi yang dibelikan oleh Kagome

"Arigato Kagome-sama, dengan adanya benda ini aku bisa memiliki anak lebih banyak lagi" Ucap Miroku sambil menyentuh bokong Sango yang lalu dibalas dengan pukulan hiraikotsu oleh Sango

"Oiya, Kagome-sama ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau berikan untuk Inuyasha??" Tanya Sango penasaran

"Oh Inuyasha, etto-"

"INUUU INUUU" ucapan Kagome terpotong si kembar anak Sango dan Miroku yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Inuyasha dengan pakaian barunya, kaos dan jeans dari era modern

"MIROKU, CEPAT ANGKAT ANAKMU" Perintah Inuyasha sambil berusaha meraih si kembar yang sedang menarik-narik telinga Inuyasha

"Jadi Kagome-chan, kau membelikan pakaian dari jamanmu untuk Inuyasha" Ujar Miroku

"Kawaiii" Puji Sango

.

.

.

Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Inuyasha itu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang jalan pulang menuju rumahnya dengan Kagome

"Siapa itu? Apa itu youkai jenis baru?" Bisik seorang warga desa

"Kurasa itu bukan youkai, tapi hantu!"

"Hantu!!!" Jerit kedua warga desa itu lalu langsung berlari terbirit-birit

"Oy Kagome! Aku mau melepas pakaian ini!" Seru Inuyasha yang merasa terganggu dengan reaksi para warga desa setelah melihatnya

"Inuyasha, kau harus menghargai hadiah pemberianku!" Seru Kagome balik

"Menyusahkan saja"

.

.

.

"Kagome, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Inuyasha sambil melepas jubah tikus api merahnya menyisakan hanya yukata putih yang membalut tubuhnya

"Aku sedang membungkus hadiah" Jawab Kagome sambil membungkus sebuah kotak berisi hadiah dengan kertas kado

"Untuk siapa??" Tanya Inuyasha penasaran

"Malam ini malam bulan purnama kan?" Tanya Kagome tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kado yang ada didepannya

"I-iya" Jawab Inuyasha bingung

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berlari memasuki rumah Inuyasha dan Kagome

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" Panggil gadis itu dengan senyum sumringahnya

"Rin-chan, aku sudah menunggumu!" Ucap Kagome yang langsung menghampiri Rin yang selalu mengunjunginya dan Inuyasha tiap malam bulan purnama. Setiap malam bulan purnama Sesshomaru selalu datang mengunjungi Rin, mengetahui hal itu Kagome meminta Rin mengantarnya menemui Sesshomaru.

"Iya Kagome-sama"

"Rin, tolong antar aku menemui onii-san" Pinta Kagome pada Rin yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Rin lalu mereka langsung melesat secepat angin(?)

"Oy Kagome kau mau kemana?!"

.

.

.

"Onii-san!" Sapa Kagome dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah sehabis berlari mengikuti Rin

"Hn"

"Onii-san, ini oleh-oleh dariku dan Inuyasha untukmu" Ucap Kagome sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kado yang tadi ia bungkus pada Sesshomaru

"Tidak butuh" Jawab Sesshomaru dengan dinginnya

"Sesshomaru-sama tidak butuh menerima pemberian dari manusia sepertimu! Timpal Jaken yang langsung dihadiahi omelan oleh Rin

"Jaken-sama, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" Seru Rin

"Kagome-sama, tenang saja aku yang akan memberikan hadiah ini pada Sesshomaru-sama" Ucap Rin setelah mengambil kado milik Kagome lalu berlari mengejar Sesshomaru

"Arigato Rin"

.

.

.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Panggil Rin sambil mengejar Sesshomaru, sementara Sesshomaru tetap tidak menoleh hanya agak memperlambat jalannya.

"Sesshomaru, tolong terimalah pemberian dari Kagome-sama" Pinta Rin sambil menyodorkan kado dari Kagome pada Sesshomaru

"Percuma saja! Sesshomaru-sama tidak pernah menerima pemberian dari manu-" sementara Jaken sedang mengoceh panjang lebar , Sesshomaru sudah mengambil kado pemberian dari Kagome menyebabkan Jaken terkejut

"Mustahil! Padahal tadi dia jelas-jelas menolak kado itu! Apa karena Rin yang memintanya?" Pikir Jaken

"Wahhh, benda apa ini?" Ucap Rin sambil memainkan hadiah pemberian Kagome

"Sesshomaru-sama lihat! Ada pesannya disini!" Seru Jaken

"Ini topi snapback. Dikenakan di atas kepala" Jaken membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Kagome sementara Rin langsung mengenakan topi itu keatas kepala Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru-sama, anda terlihat keren!" Puji Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Benar Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken ini sangat terharu melihat ketampanan anda yang seperti bertambah berkali-kali lipat" Puji Jaken sementara Sesshomaru malah membuang topi itu lalu berjalan pergi

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Panggil Rin lalu menghampiri Sesshomaru sementara Sesshomaru hanya sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rin

"Anda keren sekali memakai itu! Anda harus memakainya, Sesshomaru-sama!" Pinta Rin dengan berbinar-binar

"Apa kau ingin memintanya?" tanya Sesshomaru

"Ya, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jawab Rin semangat

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Inuyasha, Kagome hanya tertawa cekikikan daritadi

"Oy Kagome, kau kenapa sih?!" Tanya Inuyasha bingung dengan tingkah istrinya itu

"Aku baru saja memberi onii-san snapback!" Jawab Kagome senang

"Sna..sna-Benda apa itu?" Tanya Inuyasha yang kesusahan untuk menyebut snapback

"Itu..sejenis pelindung kepala" Jelas Kagome yang kebingungan bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Inuyasha

"Tameng kepala kah?" Tanya Inuyasha lagi

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" Jawab Kagome dengan emosi

"Lalu kenapa kau memberi itu pada Sesshomaru?" Tanya Inuyasha lagi

"Habis kupikir dia akan terlihat keren memakai itu" Jawab Kagome dengan polosnya sementara Inuyasha hampir terkena stroke mendengar jawaban dari Kagome

"APA?! KAU BILANG DIA KEREN?!"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
